This invention relates to sterile container systems generally, and more particularly to container systems for the sterilization and subsequent sterile storage of medical surgical instruments and the like.
Surgical procedures are regularly performed using xe2x80x9csetsxe2x80x9d of pre-selected surgical instruments, each set being a collection of instruments established from experience to be useful in a given surgical procedure. For example, the surgical instruments expected to be used in an obstetrical procedure are grouped together to form a set and, as a set, are sterilized, stored in a pan or tray, and finally transported on that tray to the operating room when their use is required.
Sterilization of reusable and delicate, precision surgical instruments and their subsequent sterile storage is of paramount concern to surgeons and hospitals. Sterilized surgical instruments are essential during surgical procedures to minimize the risk of infection.
Some example prior art patents which provide for sterilization containers are Arp et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,303; Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,504 and Spence, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,321. These prior art patents generally teach the use of baskets or trays to hold the instruments to be sterilized, and apertures in the baskets which allow for gross drainage of condensation from the baskets first to the container floor below the basket, and from the container floor to the outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,303 describes a sterilization container enclosing an instrument basket within a box-like base and cover. The container also includes clamps mounted to the container by hinges for releasably holding the cover to the base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,321 describes a sterilization container enclosing an instrument basket within a base and cover. The container also includes a latch mechanism for releasably holding the cover to the base.
Most of the prior art, for example, Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,504, provide for the placement of the instruments on a removable basket or tray which includes apertures formed on the bottom of the tray to allow for the drainage of condensation. The domed configuration of the tray bottom in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,504 reportedly allows for sufficient surface area contact with the instruments such that condensate may be held between the instruments and the tray after sterilization. Such a risk of airborne bacterial contamination of remaining condensation after sterilization increases during increased storage of the sterilized instruments. Thus, it is imperative to remove as much condensation as possible from the container and from the instruments after sterilization.
Originally, sterilization trays were made of metal. Metal had an advantage in that it has a relatively high thermal mass, thus leading to improved evaporation of steam or other sterilant following exposure to the steam or sterilant. However, metal is difficult to work and is heavy. Also, metal could dull or nick delicate surgical instruments. Accordingly, more recently, advances in high temperature resistant plastics have led to the commercialization of sterilization trays made of plastic. Plastic has certain advantages over metal. For one, the trays may be molded. Also, trays made of plastic weigh significantly less than trays made of metal. On the other hand, plastic has a significantly lower thermal mass than metal. Thus, trays made of plastic are not as forgiving as metal trays.
The present invention provides an improved sterilization, transporting and storage container tray for surgical instruments. More particularly, according to the present invention, a surgical tray is provided comprising a frame made of a synthetic plastic material, and having a metal plate insert mounted in the frame and forming the tray bottom or floor. In order to accommodate different rates of thermal expansion, the metal plate insert is attached to the plastic frame by means of resiliently deformable or floating fasteners. Alternatively, the metal insert plate is floated in the frame.